


Happier

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jaebum sees you again.





	Happier

Jaebum’s routine has involved walking at night. It was a habit he acquired while dating you, as he made sure to walk you home everytime you went out on a date with him. Even on the nights you’re busy at home or simply wouldn’t be with him, he would take a detour around the remotely filled park, counting streetlights like what you’d do when you’re with him.

It makes him miss you less.

Well, it used to, until tonight.

Who knew the park he deems as comfort from the heartbreak will be the venue of another one? When you both reluctantly agreed that your relationship must end—a lot of shouting and a stinging slap before this happened—he thought he won’t be able to handle the pain. It’s like physically being knocked out of breathe, you being separated to him. He couldn’t function properly, unless it’s to think of your memories together, that he realises now will have to stay as memories forever.

But he’s wrong. It’s not the split that will hurt him the most. It’s the sight of you in another man’s arms, only a month after the breakup.

The pain goes all over his body again, hitting mostly the part that’s still letting him live.

Jaebum isn’t the type to show ache. He used to not show any feelings at all. But how can he contain his anger when he sees you walk inside a bar, a smile playing on your lips as a result to what that pathetic excuse of person whispered to you. He wanted to pull you away from him and he’s in torn on what to do after—beat the guy senseless or take you away. He can’t do both, as he knows how against you are to his temper and starting a fight in front of you would only make you walk away. So maybe he should just snatch you. Right, he should just get you back and plan that asshole’s death a little later.

But when you laugh, his violent thoughts gets replaced by the familiar hurt. That kick in the gut that makes him remember the fact that you’re not his anymore. He doesn’t have the right to be selfish over you. He’s nothing but a mere stranger to you again—or something even worse than that actually. For he’s the one who made this situation possible. He’s the one who let you go.

Point is, he doesn’t have any say even if the way you’re laughing is breaking his heart to pieces. They say the intensity of your love will be the intensity of the pain you’ll get from it. He knows how you love him fearlessly, how you didn’t listen to all they’re saying because you believe in the good in him. He knows how you’ve given all the love you can to him, only to be reciprocated with nothing you deserve.

He gave you a pain as strong a month ago. So who is he to complain at the taste of his own poison?

* * *

> _“Jaebum, it’ll be okay, you’ll see. One day, you’ll feel it too. For now, you just have to accept that she’s not the one for you.”_

But Jinyoung doesn’t understand. Happiness is you. You being incompatible with him doesn’t change the fact that you’ve been the reason for his smiles. For him to feel. For him to show those feelings. Jaebum didn’t tell Jinyoung what happened just to hear some half-ass consolation. Deep inside, he wanted to be scolded for committing the biggest mistake of his life. He’s egotistical but if someone agrees that it was his fault, he can take the reproach and have an excuse for looking like a wreck tonight.

What does Jinyoung even mean by that one day anyway? Jaebum will have another girl to fall in love with? He can get a girl, alright. But will he fall for her, love her the way he loves you, be happy for her happiness like what he’s trying to do for you at the moment?

He doesn’t think so.

He wouldn’t be sitting at the corner of his room, an empty bottle in hand. He wouldn’t be frantically looking everywhere and nowhere, afraid that memories of you would haunt him. Like how you liked to stay tangled in his sheets after a long night, or you walking around with just his shirt on. The little things he forgot to remember when he was breaking up with you.

He wouldn’t be doing these again, because he wouldn’t love another person the same way he loves for you. And he surely learned not to make the same mistake of hurting someone the way he did to you.

Because the karma is too strong. He just can’t take how happy—happier you looked with whats-his-face. He tried to smile and not take it personal. Hey, you have the right to find your own happiness, which is obviously not with Jaebum. You deserve more than him and his prideful self.

But my God, he’s still so in love with you. He doesn’t want to wish for it, but if by chance that ass is as stupid as him and breaks your heart, Jaebum will be right there waiting for you.

> **He would never be happier than how he was when with you.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my songfic collection: Breakup Lullabies. The other members will have their own version and the reader will have a reply to each version. A total of 14 drabbles.


End file.
